Forgiveness Part 3
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Forgiveness Part 3 71 Comments Edit Hyde without a Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll @kcolled 3 years ago (Part three of Alice's biggest plot point!! I've been planning for her since day one and I hope you all like it! Also Trigger warnings!! Blood, self harm, fire, suicide, rape, abuse, and feels. Hopefully we'll be able to finish it this time! :D I highly encourage you to go read the build up to this and part 1 and 2, if you haven't already, as it is really a roller coaster! Anyways here's part 3 of Forgiveness! Side note: Here are some questions to ask yourself while reading this RP. I would extremely appreicate if you would respond with what you think the answers are! There are no wrong answers you write something like "Platypus is a type of fruit." ;P and I don't even have an answer for most any of these questions. So please I would love to hear your guy's thoughts on the story and on what you think the answers are to these questions! :) 1. What did you think of the story far? 2. How did the story make you feel? What part(s)/ideas/things prompted these emotions? 3. "The truth" is referenced multiples times during this story by our characters. Also different characters have different perceptions on what the truth is. What is the truth? free to interpret this however you want! :D 4. Who is to blame for what happened to Allison? Everyone (Nicholas, Marcus, Silver Feather Men, Alice, etc.)? No one? Why? 5. If you were a character in Allison's story (Allison, Nicholas, Marcus, silver feather men, Alice) how would you tell/interpret this story? 6. You've now have had 3 different perspectives on Allison. Who is Allison Cartwright? Thank you all so much for reading this and I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am! :) Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Newest Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Last post on Forgiveness Part 2) He lifted his head in defeat, "I came here for them--the organization, as I did not know she was involved. They told me someone knew of us and I was sent to ensure their silence, through what ever means I deemed necessary. I have had no reason to doubt the organization. They've only tried to help. They've only tried to make the world a better place. They--" "Lies." A small voice drifted out from behind Nicholas, it was weak but filled with emotion. Attached to that voice was a small girl, one which many had forgotten about in light of recent events. Alice. She had her back towards them, knees hugged to her chest, and eyes staring unwavering at the beige walls that make up the corner of her cell. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Alice! 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited Lewis did not like the sound of silence the organization had in store for Alice--and, likely, him. Though he wondered now what Nicholas would do. Weir felt they could have been--or even could become, depending on Spinks's actions--friends. These thoughts stopped dead at Alice's word. His head whipped in her direction. There's life in the old girl yet! He broke into a relieved smile. 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago • edited Nicholas's head quickly turned to look at Allison Alice (that name didn't feel right), "Lies? What reason would I have to li--" "Lie. Lies. Liar. Because you are liar!" Her voice slowly grew in volume and intensity from the weak whisper it had started at. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited Oh my. Here it comes, thought Lewis. The floodgates open. Hm. Best to let them flow, I suppose. Flush the poison. "Which parts were lies, Alice?" he asked, coming to stand beside Mz. Hyde. He looked at her, then back to the prisoner. "We need to know." 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Please Alice. 3 •Share › − Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Nicholas tried to protest, " None of it wa--" "Shut up!"Alice yelled her anger dripping from her words, refusing to turn around,"You lied! She was in the shed that night it burn to the ground! If you lied about that who else knows what you're lying about!" He had to be lying right? But what if he wasn't lying? What if it was all the truth? Alice pushed the repulsive thought out of her head, he had to be lying. It was the only option. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago But Alice....if Allison was in the shed as it burned down....then how are you here? 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Weir was content to watch the scene play out. These two had history. They needed to resolve it. And he knew he wasn't Alice's favorite person. 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago She was silent for a long time. When Alice finally spoke her voice small and filled with fear, "I-I don't know...but I remember her digging out the formula and drinking it right before..." trailing off the scene played before here eyes. The cracking of wood. The stinging of fire and smoke. And then...the shed came down. Nicholas was silent. He had pulled her from the fire. He had tried to save her. He had saved her. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited Privately, Lewis wondered whether Alice had any burn marks. That would set the matter straight. But he doubted she'd ever let him examine her. Of course, that's assuming Spinks didn't pull her from the fire and that she didn't have a moment of "F*** it all" later and take the potion then. 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago The air was stale. "I swear on my life she was not in that shed when I left." Nicholas stated breaking the eerie silence. This was the last straw. Alice whipped around, her blue eye filled with anger, fear, despair, and something else; her other eye was dead as ever, "LIER! I REMEMBER HER IN THAT SHED!" "If you remember that then how did you get there? Do you remember me dragging you out?! Do you remember her trying to escape?! Do you remember the truth?!" Nicholas was done with this denial. He had put his heart, his soul, his story out there and he would not let this thing crush it...even if it might be Allison. Alice closed her mouth. She did not remember, no. She remembered Allison hiding under the benches, the silver feather men interrogating her, them injecting her and then...and then it was blank until Allison was digging out the serum with her bloodied and burnt fingers. Why was everything so sketchy? Why couldn't she remember everything--anything! 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Alice...if she was in the shed...and got out...then you must have burn marks, right? 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago "You said the chemicals you injected her with were meant to cause memory loss, didn't you?" Lewis asked Nicholas. He looked from him to Alice. "If that's the case, both things may be possible." 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (okay so tag teaming here I'm going to have this be 2 separate conversations but just to keep the timeline straight they'll be in the one post) Alice looked at Mz. Hyde, such an amazing person...why would she waist her time on her? She was just a...thing. A shadow of Allison--no not even a shadow, a fraction of a shadow. She looked at Mz. Hyde and it hurt her deeply. Why? Alice didn't know, but she felt like she at least owed her this. Alice looked at Mz. Hyde then looked down at her hands and then back, "Yes." Slowly, she rolled up her sleeves and removed her gloves revealing scared flesh--burned flesh. The wounds where in all manor of patterns. Long scars more prevalent followed by small burns that traveled down hand across her arms, but underlying it all was faint distortion of the tissues. A discoloring of this that could only be caused by one thing, fire. These were the hands that suffered, that killed. They caused Alice shame so she hid them...but she also loved them. ----------------------------------------------------- Nicholas turned towards Lewis, "Yes, it does but wha--" recognition lighting up his face, "Oh! You're right! That could have certainly affected her memory but...it also raises another question. How did she get back into that shed?" 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Those look painful...you can hide them again if you'd like. 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Alice nods, quickly pulling her sleeves back down so the cover her hands but she doesn't put the gloves on. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago "I'm guessing either your organization or Marcus, if he was conscious by then. Unless it was some unknown person, in which case I haven't a clue. All this assumes that she didn't go back in there by--or for--her own power, however..." he trailed off, letting the words linger in the air between them. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago However what? 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Nicholas shook his head, he couldn't believe what Lewis was suggesting. It just wasn't possible! His Allison would never do that! "She would never go back into that shed out of her own will! Never! I saved her from that fate! She would never go back in there!" 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago "The Allison you once knew, perhaps," he stated. "But what of one who thought you'd betrayed her? One who knew you didn't save her and had thereby broken your word? More than that, one who may well have lumped you together with the organization--and leader--you served, whose lead you followed?" A pause for effect. "What might that Allison do?" He looked at Alice. "What might she look like, hmm? What might she think of you, even now?" 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago But she's not your Allison anymore! 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago His face became flush with anger, "I KNOW THAT! SHE HASN'T BEEN MY ALLISON FOR YEARS! For years even before ...this..." His voice trailed off as the passion flooded out of him, "She's been gone for so long... She--She must hate me. She must curse the very ground I walk on for what I did to her." He began to choke up tears threatening to fall, "I betrayed her. I betrayed so many times and...and now she's gone...and I can't even tell her how sorry I am..." Those last words echoed in Alice's mind and I can't even tell her how sorry I am. How many times had she thought this? How many times did she just want Allison to come back...just for a moment? To tell her how sorry she was for hurting her? Every second of every minute of every day! Why hadn't she come back? Did she hate Alice is that why? Of course that was why. She was always to blame! She was always the problem! Why did Allison make her suffer like this? Did she deserve it? Alice thought she was doing right but...but it was never enough to bring her back. She must deserve it. Right? 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited "Yes, you can," Weir stated unequivocally. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret," he said, his voice hushed but not so much that Alice couldn't hear. "Two of them, actually. First: As long as the Hyde lives, the Jekyll's still in there somewhere--assuming they've not been physically separated, of course. Second: Those who take the potion voluntarily, and don't do so out of mere scientific curiosity, often have another goal in mind. You see, to become a Hyde is, in effect, a handy solution for the desperate. You get to cease to be--or at least, cease to be as you were, with all that nagging guilt and painful self-awareness. It's a way to die without actually killing yourself." A pause. "And, honestly, if death is looking like a good alternative, who cares if you loose a Hyde on the world in the process? What better tool for vengeance that a fallen angel?" A longer pause. "So would go the thinking, anyway." 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago What if there was a way to talk to her? 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "Even if what you say is true, how would we even talk to her? Years! I haven't seen her in years!" Nicholas was skeptical but maybe he just didn't want his hopes crushed again at seeing his sweet little Allison one last time. Alice also sat up at this. A chance to see Allison one last time, even if it was coming from Lewis. But it didn't matter she was willing to risk anything--everything to see her one last time. "What do we need to do?" Her voice was determined but her body trembled slightly from fear, anticipation, excitement, hope, or anger-- Maybe all of them at once. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago "Give her something to live for." 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago They looked at him confused. "She already has something to live for!" They protested simultaneously. Nicholas thought it was himself or a life away from Marcus and Alice believed it was the Society and all the wonderful people there. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited "You're both basing your assumptions on a person you don't know." He turned to Spinks. "What she wanted in her younger days may not be at all what she desires now." He addressed Alice, "And what you cherish is, well, yours." He looked into the distance, at nothing in particular. "Did you know...coma patients are aware of everything going on around them, despite all signs to the contrary. When the body is injured, it has to rest. Souls are the same. She's not gone...just recuperating. Even if neither of you sees her, she's there. She'll hear you. But if you do want her back," he said, turning to Alice and Nicholas in turn, "you have to let go of fear. Stop trying to control the situation or force the outcome. Just let it go. She'll come back in her own time...when she figures out what she wants out of life, and is ready to handle it." 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "But it's been almost 5 years!," Alice protested. Meanwhile Nicholas remained silent, thinking about what Lewis said. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago "And people have awakened from comas after forty. There's no rushing these things. In the meantime, live your life. You have one, while so many others don't. Don't waste the opportunity." 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Your life this was a new concept for Alice and she flinched at the words. She shouldn't have a life, she didn't deserve one. Allison should be the one with a life, not her. But...what if Catt was right...what if Lewis was right...what if she did get a life? What if she had one already? What had she been doing with it? Hurting people that's what. She had her chance at life and she wasted it on malicious acts, she didn't deserve it any longer. Nicholas had very similar thoughts. He had a life before it was destroyed. Now his life was making up for his past mistakes, saving what was left of Allison. It was much of a life but it was all he had left. Cleaning up after her, as some penance for what he had done. Only after he had amended his mistakes could he finally rest--only after Allison came back could he rest. He was so tired. Alice spoke, hugging her knees to her chest, "It's already been wasted." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago "Are you ever aware of your own heartbeat, Alice? One gets only so many beats in a lifetime, and we never know when the last will come. Don't waste any more regretting those which have already passed." 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Alice nodded. She was a good person! She could fix things! She could make up for what she had done! She still had time! ...Right? But then again, sometimes the only way to solve a problem is to remove yourself from the equation. Maybe that was the solution, to remove herself to prevent any further damage.... No! No that wasn't the solution! She could still fix this! 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago "Besides, if we don't return with you, Catt will take not only her hatt but my head," he half-joked. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago He's right ya'know! 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago • edited Alice smiled at this. She did do something right! She had Catt and Mz. Hyde and hell maybe even Lewis! But what if she just hurts them. What if she only causes them to suffer more? She did hurt Catt what's not to say it won't happen again? Alice has that say! She could prevent it from happening again! 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Weir picked up Spinks's hat and handed it to him. "What will you do?" he asked. 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Nicholas took his hat back but didn't put it on, "You both are so good to her, in a way I never was." He sighed, "This was going to be the last straw. If I couldn't convince my superiors that she wasn't a threat, then I would have had to take her into our custody." He stood up groaning, "I'm getting to old this. I've seen more than my fair share of the world and I've had more than my fair share of life." He turned around to look at Alice, "I don't know who she is any more. She's not my Allison and I don't think anything I do will her bring back. But you two," He turned back to look at them, "you two know her. This her." 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago *Mz. Hyde pokes her head through the bars.* Alice? Are you ready to come home with us? 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited "And you," he added. "It's been a genuine pleasure, Nicholas." He extended a hand. It was up to Spinks's discretion whether to shake it or use it to hoist himself up. Weir felt the chap had more than earned the courtesy. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Nicholas stood up and then shook Lewis's hand, "And you Dr. Weir. Thank you--both of you for finally allowing me to understand that it was not my job to protect Allison until she finally returned to her senses, but to protect her until she could finally have a safe place to call home, with people who love her, and will look out for her when I no longer can. It is in my personal opinion to release Allison into your custody but if I do so I must make some rules very clear." His face grows serious, "Allison cannot ever pull a stunt like this again. She cannot ever get on the organization's nerves. She cannot ever become out of control. It will be your duty to make sure this doesn't happen as I will no longer be here to protect her from them and they do not know her story like I do." -------------------------------------------------------------------- Alice looks up at Mz. Hyde, her face full of hope, "Can I come...home?" Though the word felt foreign on her tongue it somehow felt right. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago "I don't think that will be a problem," said Lewis. "She only did it this time because she thought my presence at the Society might endanger it after that organization lad tried to tail me the other night. Now that you've set the matter straight, I believe we can lay it to rest." 4 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Yeah! You know...with me, and Lewis, and Catt, and Nex, and Dreamer, and Helen, and Elania, and everyone! We paid your bail and everything, but I guess if you WANT to stay in a musty, old prison cell...that's cool too. 4 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago He smiled at this, "Good. Now that my job is finally complete I'm going to take a much needed leave...maybe I'll finally get to see France." He chuckled to him self and then looked down at the hat in his hand, "I don't think I'll be needing this anymore but perhaps you could find some use for it, as you seem to have a find collection of top hats already." He holds out the organization's iconic hat--a olive branch and nods to Catt's top hat. ------------------------------------------------------------------------ "I...I would like to come home." A grin lights up her face and she stands. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Lewis chuckled. "Very true. Thank you," he said, accepting the offer as well as the topper. "And I'm sure you're going to love France. Paris speaks for itself, but if you want to relax, Grez is a lovely little artists' colony, right in the middle of the Fontainebleu Forest." He took off the hatt and replaced it with Nicholas's. 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago *The Hatt was mildly offended by the gesture, but also understood it's purpose.* 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago So would we! *She holds up the key to the cell and puts it in the lock.* 4 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Alice stepped out of the cell, now free from so many cages that once plagued her, though new chains now bound her but their weights were lighter and she had friends family to help carry the load. -------------------------------------------------------------- Nicholas chuckles, "I'll have to keep that in mind! Thank you for the tip!" He turns and begins leave but stops at the door, "Oh! One last thing before I go, did Allison ever complete her work? Did she ever finish that new world?" 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited Lewis placed the Hatt on Alice's head. No sense running the risk of anything ill befalling her on the way home. "I honestly don't know," he replied, looking to Mz. Hyde and their new charge for an answer. 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago • edited *The Hatt made a sound uncannily similar to a huff as it was set on Alice's head.* 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Well Miss. Alice, how was your first night in jail? *She grinned.* 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Alice grins, "It was a bit cold...and the food was terrible!" When the huge hatt encompasses her head it startles her at first but the familiar smell of Catt quickly calms her fears. Turning to Lewis and Mr. Spinks she answers the question, "I did...it's in her satchel now but...it didn't bring Allison back." Nicholas looks a bit worried at first however he relaxes, "I wouldn't have expected it to, but in that case I should warn you, then. The scientists at the organization predicted that if her work was to be completed there was a danger. If the container that stabilized the tear between the universes was ever damaged, the consequences would be dire." 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Then I guess we'll just have to keep it safe. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Lewis's eyes widened at the new information and he drew in a soft breath, but then Mz. Hyde spoke, and her words reassured him. He nodded his agreement. And if that so-called Multiverse Guardian is worth a farthing, he'd better not let that come to pass. Or we will have words. He had half a mind to speak with him as it was. 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago • edited He smiles, "Please do and..." he hesitates and for the first time all night he seems... relieved, as though a weight has been lifted and it has. He's finally found what he's been searching for. Not Allison, not what she could provide him, but something that only himself could give, "Thank you, for everything." With that he took his leave. In the hallway he found a top hat with a silver feather lying on the ground. Damn kid!, he chuckled to himself as he picked up the hat and quite the station, walking out into the light of day. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Weir smiled. Things rarely went so well. "Shall we?" he asked Mz. Hyde and Alice. 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Alice nods, a permanent smile on her face, not caring about the past or the future but for once just enjoying the moment, "Please." 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago *She puts Alice's hand in hers.* Let's go home. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago After all was said and done, Alice and Catt had been reunited, and Lewis had gone home, he took a moment to pull a slim device out of its hiding place. He attached a filigreed, copper-mesh circle to it, gave this a half-turn clockwise, and spoke. "Harry?" A few moments' pause. "Yes?" "Would you mind jaunting this data log back? I won't have need of it after all." "Not at all. Simply place it on the ground and give me approximately ninety seconds to lock onto it." "Thank you." Weir set it down and stepped away. "No trouble at all." Eighty-nine seconds later, the last physical evidence of Alice's regrettable night with Catt ceased to exist in their universe. 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (Beautiful!!! I love it!! ...But you must remember that it isn't over yet! As there are still Catt's memories coming back and the key she left Catt are still in play XD ...hmm... Cat and I will have to RP this out later in 2 to 3 weeks because of finals... This is going to be fun!! :D ) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago ((Hooray! I'm glad! Don't worry, I remember. That's why I wrote physical evidence. evidence is another thing entirely... Sounds like it will be! :D )) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago ( Nice touch! I didn't catch that at first brain! XP but I see it now and I love it even more!! XD ) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago (And I think that's it!! XD That was amazing you guys! Thank you so much for participating!!! I can't believe you got the one happy ending where no died! Seriously! There was only one way this could have turned out pleasantly and this was it, you finally got everyone to forgive themselves! I mean wow! Just wow! Great job everyone!!! Couple side notes from this: 1) That hat Lewis now has, doesn't have any special abilities...but if Lewis knows where to go and who to talk to then he could get a ton of access to the SFM's resources 2) SFM won't be trying to break down the door anytime soon as they just want to keep the society from destroying themselves. They actually really like the society! The society keeps all the scientists in one place their job of keeping an eye on you lot easier and with all the scientists looking over each others work less mistakes will be made. 3) The police are still underfunded thus they won't be poking their heads into the murders that the lodgers are centered around anytime soon...that and the SFM are working so hard to keep everything under wraps. 4) Nicholas is taking a well deserved vacation...though whether or not he's quit he organization all together has yet to be seen. ;) alluded to him carrying out the hat of the younger SFM {aka Drunky as we've been calling him} 5) Drunky was totally fired and they did find him in the wardrobe a few hours later very, very angry. 6) In case you were wondering, Marcus is dead. Alice killed him long ago and this was mentioned by Alice in some of her earlier stories. 7) As for how Allison got back into the shed after being dragged out...my lips are sealed! ;) 8) I'm not entirely sure how the story's going to go from here as it was most likely that either Nicholas or Alice or both were going to die so I'm not sure what's to come next but I do have some ideas and I think Alice might be getting a makeover of her personality. :) Thank you all who participated and read this story and I hope you enjoyed yourselves! Also I do want you guys to think about the questions in the description for this story line the top of the page and see if you can figure out the answers! :D Thanks again! --HJ ) see more 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago ((HJ, this was such a wonderful story! Backstory, character interaction, nuance/shades of gray--this type of RP is my bread and butter! And I'm so thrilled we got the ONE good ending! It's the opposite of all those Choose Your Own Adventure books where I'd always die! Fantastic! There's even a note of optimism for the future, not to mention a truckload of new story possibilities! 11 out of 10!)) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago • edited (I'm so happy you liked it as I wasn't sure how well it would be received was my first time setting up an actual plot line if you don't count the intro! :) As for the Choose Your Own Adventure books I totally feel you there as I always end up dying 20 minutes in XP but hey! This actually turned out happy and considering how awful it started out it's really been a roller coaster of emotions! Also for story possibilities I'm working on cooking up some already! ;) ) 2 •Share › Avatar The Traveller Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago * I wasn't a participant in this story, but I just wanted to warn you that 10 will be VERY concerned if Alice continues trying to hack into the void and rip a hole in all adjacent universes make a world between worlds and I can't promise you that he won't be annoying about it * 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll The Traveller • 3 years ago (Don't worry Alice won't hack any more holes in the universe! She's made one and that was a struggle considering she doesn't have Allison's expertise in the field and that's no longer her study she was doing it just as a way to get Allison back. As for the current whole it will resolve itself in time! ;D ) 2 •Share › Avatar The Traveller Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago * If 10 finds it first, he'll make sure it shuts as soon as possible:[ * 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago ( I must say HJ, you've really outdone yourself with this one! I can't wait to see all the new adventures that Mz. Hyde and Alice are going to have together!) 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago (Thank you!! :D I'm glad you enjoyed yourself and I hope I can keep it up with our future RPs! *starts scribbling down ideas for adventures*) 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy